


Bad blooded Muggles

by CruelBritania



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Good Petunia Evans Dursley, Good Severus Snape, Lily Evans Potter Bashing, Muggle Culture, Muggle Life, Werewolf Severus Snape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:33:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26303491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CruelBritania/pseuds/CruelBritania
Summary: Petunia decides to make what's worth of her youth while she can. She will no longer let Lily vandalize her thoughts and feelings.
Relationships: Mr Evans/Mrs Evans (Harry Potter), Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Petunia Evans Dursley/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 73





	Bad blooded Muggles

**Author's Note:**

> Ashley  
> https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/the-get-down/images/f/f6/Regina_diaz.jpeg/revision/latest?cb=20160817192329
> 
> Ted  
> https://mfiles.alphacoders.com/644/644206.jpg
> 
> Johnny  
> https://live.staticflickr.com/8394/28613285655_80cceea4bf_b.jpg
> 
> Petunia  
> https://i.pinimg.com/originals/d1/aa/c5/d1aac5517c56d329f3eba87382a3a88c.jpg

Petunia was and always would be the opposite of Lily. Petunia was an odd looking girl, for she had horse like features such as her long neck and giant teeth. She toward over people and her skinny frame didn't help. If things were different, maybe she could've became a ballerina.

These deformations didn't make her any less beautiful, but the issue was that no one ever told her this.

Lily had magic and she was the pretty one, so their parents favoured the red head. A lovely abnormality.

Lily was perfect. She was good. She was pampered. Nice things were said to her. Everyone looked at her first. She got to go to that fancy boarding school, while she had to attend a usual boring school.

Petunia hated her, her parents and everything associated with Lily. Everything Lily touched, she screwed. That odd boy from across the street, who she was no longer friends with. That rude wizard boy she was dating. And magic.

Petunia wanted to be nothing like her, so she retaliated. Against everything she knew.

She started hanging around with the trouble makers. Delinquents, that's what her parents called them. How you told the difference between a normal student and a delinquent was their uniform. A normal student kept to the rules, delinquents wore accessories and defied teachers.

With the new company she made for herself, she was able to befriend Ashley, Ted and Johnny. They were all misfits for various reasons. 

Ashley's disrespect towards teachers came from their incapability to proper connect to students along with their biased beliefs. She didn't trust teachers, they made situations worse.

Ted acted like a fool in class because his home life wasn't so great. His mom was barely home and his father had been neglective after the divorce.

Johnny was often provoked due to his heritage which was why he got into fights. Those assholes never apologised for saying their racial slurrs.

So in short they were all unhappy, and school wasn't exactly a nice place for them but it was also an escape for whatever problems they were facing at home. The fun part was after school, where they would hang out until 7pm.

It was nothing like she expected. While they could be considered a gang, they weren't criminals. It was all rumors from afar, started from pompous brats like herself. They didn't pressure her to do anything bad, nor did they expect her to.

All they did was break school rules and do silly things. Like the time they went to a park after school, where they lit a box of fireworks and ran away. No else was at the park because no one liked going there. It was funny, cause to them it was a dangerous game.

But the fireworks were spotted from afar, and the police investigated. No one was found out, but the miscreants were fearful for a week.

Who knew these tough guys would turn out to be complete softies with kind hearts. But they changed her.

She wore her uniform wrongly and stopped trying to impress adults around her as some form of comfort. She cut her hair and kept it shoulder length, if her parents didn't like it they kept those thoughts to themselves. She smiled more, not the mean ones like before.

She started believing things that she didn't before, and her feelings followed suit. Like she was worth it, and no one could tell her what was right for her or what to do with her life.

She soon got a job as a and would save money. Her friends had jobs too, and she wanted to be independent.

And she got into detention more.

Her and Johnny started dating. He thought she was beautiful and looked at her in a way that no one else did.


End file.
